Skyway to Hell
by pizzaunicorn
Summary: Quinn and Santana join the mile high club. PWP.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** I just had to write a smut fic and this little plot bunny came to my head. Completely PWP. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"_Fuck, San, that's so fucking good."_

_Pale fingers tangled themselves in dark hair as Quinn threw her head back against the pillows she was laying on. The Latina between her legs hummed in agreement, sucking harder and smirking at the loud moan the action garnered._

"_Yes! Right there!"_

_Quinn opened her eyes to look down her very naked body to take in an equally naked Santana Lopez enthusiastically lapping at her sex. She smoothed down the girl's hair and was rewarded by two fingers slipping into her with a wet, squelching sound. _

"_Fuck!" _

_Tan fingers pumped in and out of her tight channel at a rapid pace. The sound of her pants and whimpers filled the still air of the bedroom. Quinn could feel the telltale coiling in the pit of her stomach winding tighter and tighter._

"_Tana, I think I'm, I'm gonna-"_

Suddenly something was shaking her by the shoulders.

"Quinn! Stop freaking drooling and moaning. People are starting to look at us like we escaped from the loony bin."

Quinn blinked in confusion. She was immediately aware of a dull roar and the sound of multiple conversations around her. She squeezed her eyes closed again when the realization hit her. She had definitely just had a sex dream on a plane while the subject of said blasphemous vision was sitting next to her. And she was definitely still very turned on. She straightened up in her chair, opening her eyes and turning to face her friend, hoping the other girl wouldn't notice the flush in her cheeks or her dilated pupils.

"How long was I out?"

Santana smirked at the blonde.

"Thirty minutes or so. You have sweet dreams? It sure sounded like you did."

Quinn blushed and turned away.

"Shut up."

"Nu-uh. No way you're getting out of this one. Who was it about?"

The blonde tensed but didn't respond to the question otherwise.

"Was it Puck? Mike? Sam? Finn?"

Quinn shot the Latina an incredulous look on the last one.

"What? Some people, Berry, for example, like their men with puffy nipples."

Quinn smiled but still didn't speak.

"Or," Santana paused for dramatic effect, "Was it even a guy that that had your subconscious all hot and bothered?"

The blonde flushed crimson and cursed her conservative upbringing for making her so easy to read when it came to the topic of sex.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She glared at the flight attendant who shushed her but lowered her voice anyway. "Did Quinn Fabray just admit to having a wet dream about a _girl_!"

"I never confirmed anything. Can we just forget this whole thing and move on?"

"No can do. This is rich. I've been waiting since freshman year for you to come out of the closet."

"But-but," Quinn spluttered, "I'm not- I don't-"

Santana chuckled.

"Just admit you've got a first class ticket on the gay train."

Quinn's eyes widened as she shushed her friend and glanced around them to ensure no one had heard. Santana rolled her eyes. There was no one on the plane they knew. Because really, who would fly from the excitement of the East Coast to the middle of nowhere?

"So who was the dream about?"

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Was it Berry? Cause you've kind of had a raging hard on for her since the first time you saw her in on of her pornographic skirts."

Quinn blushed and shook her head.

"Tina? Sugar? Britt? Am I getting close?"

"Can we stop?"

"It wasn't me, was it?"

The brunette's eyes twinkled with mirth, but Quinn just made a choking sound and looked away to hide her deep flush. Santana's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Really? Wow. Must've been a really fucking good dream."

Quinn shook her head and hid her face in her hands.

"S, please just forget it."

"Look, Q. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know I'm hot. To be honest, I'm a flattered. I can't say I haven't had a few filthy dreams about you." Shocked hazel eyes peeked out from in between pale fingers. "But I'll let it drop just this once."

Quinn nodded absently, her face still aflame, and the pair fell into an awkward silence. The blonde squirmed in her seat. Despite her embarrassment, she was still very much turned on. She was debating on whether to go to the bathroom to relieve the tension between her legs or not when Santana asked the stewardess for a blanket. She spread the itchy fabric over the both of their laps answering the blonde's questioning gaze with a shrug.

"I was cold."

Quinn's attention diverted to the in flight movie that had just begun. She squeezed her legs together to lessen the throbbing between them and willed her body temperature to drop.

Completely immersed in Resse Witherspoon's performance, Quinn jumped when she felt warm fingers inching up her thigh. Her head snapped to face Santana, but the Latina's eyes were fixed on the screen attached to the ceiling a few rows forward. Quinn exhaled shakily and turned back to the screen, not missing the hint of a smirk that appeared on the brunette's lips.

All thoughts that the contact was accidental were wiped away when the hand on Quinn's thigh squeezed and moved even higher, rubbing circles on the silky skin. Quinn swallowed hard, not daring to look at the girl in the seat next to her.

"Spread your legs."

The husky command gave Quinn no choice but to comply. The extra room allowed nimble fingers to skate up to the apex of trembling thighs and cup radiating heat through silken panties. Quinn sucked in a breath.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Helping out a friend." She rubbed the blonde through the material. "Damn you're worked up. Your underwear is completely trashed."

Quinn whined and attempted to no avail to prevent her hips from bucking up against the touch.

"Shhh… You've got to keep quiet. Don't want the whole plane to know how big a freak you are."

"But-"

"But what?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. "We're both single, you're horny, and this will be the hottest piece of action I've had in months. Plus, we'll be able to cross joining the mile high club off our bucket lists. C'mom Q, let me fuck you."

Quinn whimpered softly. If she weren't wet already, she certainly was now. Suddenly she didn't care if she was laying her dignity on the line or if the momentary lapse of judgment ruined the already tumultuous relationship she shared with her best friend. All that mattered were the slender digits pushing her panties aside and sliding through slick heat under the cover of the blanket.

"Shit Q. You're so wet."

"Your fault."

The Latina smirked proudly and moved her fingers to circle the blonde's engorged clit. Quinn's fingernails dug into the armrests as she struggled to stay silent. She licked her lips and dropped her head to her shoulder to look at her friend. Santana's eyes were darker than Quinn had ever seen them. The Latina's gaze was concentrated on the slight movement of the blanket created by each circle of her fingers and every roll of the blonde's hips.

"San, please… Inside."

Santana's head jerked up at the request and hazel eyes met chocolate.

"Fuck me. Please," Quinn pleaded lowly.

A quiet grunt left escaped plump lips and Quinn's head fell back against the headrest as two slender fingers were thrust inside her. Her legs were spread wide now, knees pressed tightly against the armrests on either side of the seat. Quinn gasped softly when the fingers retreated almost fully from her body before sliding back in. Suddenly there were soft lips at her ear, sucking and nibbling at the lobe.

"You're so fucking tight, Q."

A soft moan was the only response the blonde could conjure. She came even more undone when the hushed whispering resumed.

"I can't believe you're letting fuck you in public like this. I never took you for an exhibitionist."

"H-harder. Please."

Red lips curved into a smirk and the Latina crooked her fingers before slamming them back into the tight passage. Quinn leaned into her friend, allowing her teeth to sink into the material covering the brunette's shoulder to muffle the incoherent noises escaping her lips. Trembling pale fingers slipped beneath the blanket covering her own lap and grasped hold of the Latina's wrist as her hips thrust up against the other girl's hand.

Quinn felt herself nearing the edge. The coil in her stomach was being wound tighter and tighter with each thrust of Santana's fingers. When the brunette's thumb grazed her clit on a particularly hard thrust, the blonde lost it. Her back arched off of the seat as her insides clenched around trapped fingers. She panted softly as she came down, her body relaxing.

"Wow."

Santana grinned smugly.

"I'm good. I know."

Quinn shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had just had sex with her best friend on a plane. She giggled girlishly, smiling shyly at the brunette. The moment was interrupted by the pilot breaking in on the intercom, announcing the plane's descent towards Columbus.

"Sorry I don't have time to, you know, reciprocate."

Santana chuckled.

"Don't worry. You have all of summer break for that."

She winked at the blonde before slipping the two fingers that had previously been inside Quinn into her mouth. The blonde whimpered at the sight, her arousal rapidly returning. She couldn't wait to get Santana into her bed at home.


End file.
